


Fall From Grace

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyborg discovers who the dominant one is in Beast Boy and Raven's relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall From Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

FALL FROM GRACE

Raven was walking slowly down the hallway with her nose buried in another one of her favorite books. She didn't look up when Beast Boy stopped in front of her, or even when he started waving his hands in front of her face. She only looked up when he suddenly yanked the book out of her hands and threw it to the side.

"Beast B-!"

Raven found herself suddenly being kissed by the green changeling and after some brief hesitation began to return the passionate make-out session in full. After several minutes of this embrace they broke apart for air.

She glared at the green man and spoke her mind. "I should throw you out of the window for interrupting my reading!"

Beast Boy blanched and cowered slightly backing up a few steps and then pouting.

"But Rae, you're supposed to be my girlfriend. I thought you'd want my kisses. Aren't you supposed to worship them or something?"

He soon found this was the wrong thing to say...

Three titans were gathered around the television in the common room. They were all playing some sort of game that involved monkeys and doom. Suddenly a green blur rocketed past them and they all rushed to the window in a panic. Noticing a green spec lying in the sand the trio raced outside to confront the strange object.

Their worst fears were confirmed as the green blob turned out to be Beast Boy himself. He was lying facedown in the sand and they carefully turned his body over, afraid to see the damage.

Instead, they saw unusual shapes all over his face, some of them were even on his neck. But the strangest part was that they were all shaped like a pair of lips.

"Beast Boy, what happened?!" Robin demanded.

After a brief moment of silence a wide grin stretched across the changeling's face and he replied, "Dude, I had it all wrong. It's her kisses that I'm supposed to worship. And worship I shall." He said in a dreamy voice.

The three exchanged glances and then walked away slowly.

"Hey! Dudes?! Little help here?!"

"You'll be fine." Robin said as they re-entered the Tower.

Cyborg merely chuckled under his breath, "Guess we know who's the dominant one in that relationship. Oh. Hey Raven."

The demoness merely nodded, hiding her face in her cloak and somehow managed to discreetly give a look to Starfire.

She interpreted this immediately.

The pair met in the hallway alone and Raven handed her back a blue plastic tube.

"Thanks, Star. You were right, it did come in handy."

She giggled and accepted the plastic, "The lip of stick always does. I'm glad to have helped you and friend Beast Boy. But, might you have been a bit harsh with the throwing him out of the win-dow?"

"Not at all. Just call it a fall from grace."


End file.
